candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 October 2016
''Note: It is manually logged by . The time zone is UTC+9. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. HM100 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:34 Edwin91476 o/ Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Michael, The Lord Of Wikia has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:57 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia @Edwin91476 What was the terrible incident in Flockky's country Edwin 8:00 Edwin91476 Wat? Isn't Bp? Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. 8:00 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Nah. I know. I meant the other incident Mossy... 8:00 Edwin91476 Then IDK. 8:00 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Your king is dead. 8:00 Edwin91476 He doesn't know iy. 8:00 Mossy Mos @Edwin Hi 8:01 Edwin91476 *it 8:01 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Well.... I meant You once said @Flockky Terrible incident in your country And you refused to tell me 8:01 Mossy Mos @Edwin you saw the tv? 8:01 Edwin91476 I don't know it. 8:01 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia No... That was a long time ago... You said THAT 8:02 Edwin91476 Wat 8:02 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia @Flockky terrible incident in your country You refused to tell me. 8:02 Edwin91476 Then so? 8:02 Mossy Mos @Edwin about King 8:02 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia I watched the news and didn't see anything Plz tell me now I checked CNN after you said so 8:02 Edwin91476 I DON'T KNOW/FORGOY IT *FORGOT 8:03 Mossy Mos @Edwin Flockky and Bp too? 8:03 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia @Megaphantaze caps 8:06 Mossy Mos @Edwin test hi 8:07 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia mega kick edwin for caps 8:07 Megaphantaze Michael, politics Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 8:08 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Politics? 8:08 Mossy Mos @Micheal Yep 8:08 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia I didn't even mention politics 8:08 Megaphantaze What makes you think caps is automatic kicks King is politic 8:08 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia King? I meant the King company 8:08 Mossy Mos @Micheal if you talk about king or any politics you can talk in Private 8:08 Megaphantaze Thailand incident Do not lie 8:08 Mossy Mos @Mega Yep 8:08 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia I am ] NOT lying 8:09 Megaphantaze "Your king is dead." Definitely not company 8:09 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia I meant that Activision Michael, The Lord Of Wikia has been hit with a lollipop hammer by Megaphantaze. Michael, The Lord Of Wikia has joined the Candy Kingdom. 8:09 Megaphantaze Do you think I am stupid? 8:10 Mossy Mos @Micheal you can talk Private 8:10 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia HEY! I meant that activison bought it, so now king's main devs are dead (no longer in control) 8:10 Megaphantaze Michael, do not talk trash 8:10 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia I am not. Please. 8:11 Megaphantaze i saw what you wrote But I need to investigate this more 8:11 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Pls, You don't understand how I talk. I like figures of speech. 8:12 Mossy Mos @Micheal to avoid that you want to talk in Private Message! 8:12 Megaphantaze I saw what you said for Edwin 8:12 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia I was talking about a DIFFERENT incident 8:12 Megaphantaze Don't pretend you don't know 8:12 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia It was in the Philippines!!! Please, Mega! 8:15 Mossy Mos @Michael you're talk to Flockky?? 8:15 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Well here is the story Like this. So basically, I was on chat one day And Flockky said something (i forgot) And then Edwin Said @Flockky II Terrible incident in your country? Well If it is terrible, It's probably a killing, a war, a typhoon. So I asked Edwin He kept saying no I checked CNN I didn't see any news about the Philippines So that's all... Well. Now. The king part 8:19 Mossy Mos @Micheal You're talk about Politics??? 8:19 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Politics? No. 8:19 Mossy Mos @Micheal Yep 8:19 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia AB bought king 8:19 Mossy Mos @Micheal King is Politics 8:19 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia So the main developers are dead (no longer in control) King Company (fp) 8:19 Mossy Mos @Micheal Nope 8:19 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia The ones that made this game!!! 8:20 Mossy Mos @Micheal you're talk to politic since Mega Warn you 8:20 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia I am NOT talking about politics. Honestly. 8:20 Megaphantaze i am still chcking this Philippines thing It makes controversial that Miichael also talked about dead ing 8:21 Mossy Mos @Micheal so you'er talk your normally? 8:21 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Well Activision Blizzard bought king I use diff. figures of speech. The main devs are not in control anymore 8:22 Mossy Mos @Micheal you're means King on Game? or Real? 8:22 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Game King The company. 8:23 Megaphantaze Okay, i leave this for now, but you are not safe yet 8:24 Mossy Mos @Mega you're still check the Micheal? 8:24 Megaphantaze I think this is too complicated for me now But I still got the evidences of the today Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 9:36 Megaphantaze Okay, the final judgement is done Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:38 Megaphantaze What comes to witnesses, I am stating you guilty on lying Michael, The Lord Of Wikia has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Megaphantaze . 9:43 Megaphantaze Hey Cg56goe4, would you leave so I can get the chat log in case Michael wants to complain about the block Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:48 Edwin91476 You can delete the log, Mega :/ If you want Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 11:45 HM100 Big spam in fanon wiki But I reverted it with BP 11:45 Megaphantaze And I banned Michael from lying He lied that he didn't talked about politics 11:46 HM100 Special:Log Special:Log/chatban PM Mega Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. 1:55 HM100 I can only temporally chat due to some work that I have to deal now Dealt. I will make the 3 missing levels, including the blogpost for rating the levels HM100 has gone to crush some candies. HM100 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3:07 HM100 I'm bakc back I mean HM100 has gone to crush some candies. Emmaelise401 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Emmaelise401 has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 2016 10 14